


Every Road Trip Needs a Soundtrack

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [19]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Gen, IN SPACE!, Mixtape, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s only so much Lady Gaga I can listen to at one time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Road Trip Needs a Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladymercury_10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymercury_10/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/602669.html?thread=83960109#t83960109) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

“C’mon, it’s just some music!” Billy asked, pouting. Teddy patted him consolingly on the arm, but didn’t say anything. “What could possibly be wrong with that?”

America crossed her arms, raising a single eyebrow. It was enough to make most people quake in fear, but Billy was used to it. Mostly. “Other than the fact that you made a mixtape?” she asked. “For a mission?”

“It’s a space road trip!” Billy replied, throwing his arms up in the air. He had no idea why he was friends with these people sometimes. They obviously had no taste. “Every road trip needs a soundtrack!”

“Right, no.”

“That’s not fair. We’re a team, we’ve gotta vote on stuff like this. Noh-Varr’s on my side, right?” Billy said, looking at the other boy hopefully.

“Uh…” Noh-Varr said, looking wildly around at the others. They hurriedly avoided his gaze, except for Kate, who was too busy laughing her head off.

“I thought you liked music!”

Noh-Varr shrugged, looking apologetic. “There’s only so much Lady Gaga I can listen to at one time,” he said. Everyone nodded. Even Teddy, the traitor.

Billy pouted again. “You all suck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
